The Gift
by bookworm1984
Summary: It's the day of Bella and Edward's wedding. Carlisle and Esme present Bella with a gift.


"Bella stop fidgeting!" Alice said sharply, lightly tapping my hand that kept pulling on the wedding dress she and Rosalie had stuffed me into. "Do you need me to get Jasper to help calm your nerves?"

"No, I'm ok. I'm just….wait….Jasper is here? Where is Edward?" I asked quickly. I desperately wanted to see Edward. I contemplated bolting to the door so that I could call for him but knowing me I would stumble on the dress, fall and break a limb, or worse, tear the dress. Alice, seeing my plan to escape, moved so that she was in front of the door, blocking any chance of escape. There's always the window I guess.

"Please Bella, there's only a few more minutes before the ceremony begins. Edward is in the house and I know he is just as anxious to see his beautiful bride." Alice said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Alice called.

The door opened, just wide enough to let Carlisle and Esme slip through. "Alice, Rosalie, may we have a minute alone with Bella?" Carlisle asked his daughters.

"Sure! I should check on things downstairs and Rosalie should make sure that Emmett stays far away from the wedding cake." Alice said as Rosalie bolted out the door to locate Emmett to stop him from whatever trouble Alice saw him getting into. "Let me know if you need Jasper."

I heard the click of the door shutting as Esme took me in her arms. "Bella, you are stunning!" She exclaimed!

"Yes, you are very stunning." Carlisle agreed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, no doubt sensing my racing heart.

"Thank you." I replied, looking down at my feet. "I'm ok. I'm just not used to being the centre of attention."

"It'll be just fine Bella. Do not worry yourself. Just enjoy your day!" Esme replied.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I could not believe that this was happening. I couldn't believe in a few short minutes, I'd be not only marrying the love of my life but also gaining a family that would do anything for me. People who have accepted me as apart of their family from the very first time I was brought to this house by Edward to meet his family. Well, some members of the family took longer to come around, but I knew they all cared for me.

Carlisle handed me a box that was wrapped in beautiful white and silver wrapping paper.

"In a few short minutes, you will officially be a Cullen. Now, Esme and I have thought of you as our daughter for a long time now, but we wanted to be the first ones to welcome you to the family. We thought that this would be a good time to give you our wedding present." Carlisle said.

I backed up and sat down on the couch. I set the gift on my lap. "Should I wait for Edward?" I asked.

"No, please open it now. Edward will not mind." Esme told me.

I carefully unwrapped the present, revealing a dark mahogany wooden box. I opened the box and inside it was a bracelet bearing the Cullen Crest. The bracelet was identical to the one that Esme wore on her wrist.

The tears that I was doing a great job of holding back suddenly spilled over my cheeks. "Oh my…..I don't know what to say. It's beautiful." I said picking the bracelet up, looking up at my future mother and father-in-law.

"You are quite welcome Bella. May I help you put it on?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, please!" I said, holding out my left arm. Carlisle gently placed the bracelet on my arm.

"It's a perfect fit." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. "Welcome to the family Bella. I am so honoured to be your father-in-law."

As Carlisle let go of me, Esme took her turn to hug me. "Yes, welcome to the family. I am so happy for you and Edward. Thank you for making my son so happy." Esme said. I am sure that if she could cry, she would be just as teary as I was at this moment.

"Bella! Are you crying?! Now we have to touch up your make up!" Alice exclaimed. I didn't even hear her come in.

"Well, we will leave you in Alice's capable hands. See you downstairs Bella." Carlisle said as he closed the door behind him and Esme.

"Ok. Thank you again." I said as I directed by Alice to sit down on the bed and face the mirror.

As I let Alice work her magic on me, I could hardly contain my excitement to get downstairs and marry Edward. I knew the excitement would turn into nerves when Charlie came to walk me down the aisle, so I sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the joyous feeling.


End file.
